


Pickman Has A Praise Kink

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: The title says it all. This is a work based on my love of Pickman.
Relationships: Pickman/Female Sole Survivor, Pickman/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 42





	Pickman Has A Praise Kink

The first time he saw her she had shot the head off of Slab, the raider threatening his life for killing other raiders. Together they killed the last two. Dressed in a tight fitting blue vault suit, covered in blood. Long black hair had her pale complexion appear 8 almost luminescent in the darkness of the tunnels. She looked down at the raiders with disdain before looking back up at him. He looked down at her and was speechless. 

"Hello, I'm Nora..." she held out her hand. " I would assume that you are Pickman?" Snapping out of his trance, he took her hand and brought it to his mouth. 

"Those men deserved worse than death." He lightly kissed her hand. "I appreciate your assistance. Allow me to walk with you." His low voice sending shivers down her spine.

They discussed their hate for raiders as he guided them back through the tunnels to his gallery. She told him about how a group of raiders tried to lure her into a trap at Hardware Town, and subsequently how she killed all of them. They made it back to his gallery with no further incidents. When they arrived back in his gallery he turned to her. 

"How about you come upstairs and clean up. Do you have a change of clothes? I will clearout my new art supplies from the gallery while you change." He handed her a few cans of purified water and a rag. "We can wash your jumpsuit when you get done."

"You are very kind, I feel uneasy taking advantage of your hospitality. It is not common practice anymore."

"I try to maintain some semblance of civility, despite the barbaric nature of my art. Please go and clean up. Tonight, please allow my home to be your home." 

"Thank you, Pickman." Their hands grazed when she grabbed the water. They lingered a moment longer than needed, not breaking eye contact. Finally breaking away, she hoped he did not notice the reddening cheeks decorating her face. She went upstairs to the bedroom, cleaned up, and changed out of her suit. She put on a large shirt she had stolen from Sturges and some shorts that hid under the shirt. 

Nora found Pickman waiting for her outside the door leaning against the wall. Jacket having been discarded, he was wearing his vest still and his sleeves were rolled up half way. He turned his head and raked his gaze up her small and vulnerable body. Noting the man's shirt and pushing down the pang of jealousy he felt. 

"You cleaned up quickly." Nora teased. "Maybe next time I will have to kill more." 

"Nonsense, your very presence was more than enough. Let's just say, I have had much practice with having to tidy up."

By the time they finished washing her suit and armor in the small bathroom, it was completely dark out. 

"I have to urge you to stay the night. It is dark out and your attire is wet. There is plenty of room here." He stood close to her, his body heat warming her. Nora nodded and gestured for him to lead her. 

They moved from the bathroom on the first floor back up to the bedroom. He guides her to the bedroom at the top of the stairs. She jumps down onto the double bed and pats the spot next to her. 

He chuckles and her childish behavior before joining her on the bed. 

They spent hours into the night trading stories. It began by telling stories about killing raiders but then it moved to their thoughts on how the world was and how it used to be. 

One point in her story she looks over to him after he had gone quiet. Laying peacefully on his back, fingers laced across his stomach, Pickman had fallen asleep. She giggled to herself and found a blanket to cover themselves up with. 

She awoke the next morning alone. She rolled over and found a knife and a note on the bedside table. The letter said only two words. "Thanks, Killer." She whispered to herself while taking in the heart painted in blood. She knew it was fucked up but her heart fluttered. She folded the note up and packed it away carefully before getting dressed back into her vault suit. 

About a week and a half after their first encounter, Nora came back to check on him. She left MacCready in Goodneighbor, told him she would be back, and handed him a bag of caps. She made it to the door of Pickman's gallery and questioned whether she should knock. She stood there for a moment and before she made the decision, the door opened. 

Pickman looked down at her with a grin. Her cheeks flushed and she stammered. 

"Hi.... I just... just..." Nora was unable to make eye contact. Suddenly feeling unsure about her decision to come. 

"My dear Nora, please come in." Pickman stepped to the side and motioned her to come in. The door closed softly behind her. He reached gently for her hand. "To what do I owe the honor of getting to see you again?" 

"I was just coming to check on you. Make sure you didn't get yourself killed or maimed." 

"My sweet Killer. You forget that I can be very..." he leaned down and brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her hand. He looked back up at her and with a mischievous glint in his eye finished the sentence, "...dangerous." Her breath hitched.

"I have no doubt you can care for yourself. I suppose I just let my worries get away from me." She blushed and looked everywhere but his eye. "I should be going then if you don't need me." 

"Nonsense, please join me. You left you companion in Goodneighbor for a reason. You don't have to be embarrassed for wanting to enjoy my company." He continued to hold her hand and guide her through the gallery. 

"How did you...?" Nora questioned suspiciously. 

"Let's just say I also let my worries get away from me. I wanted to make sure you were safe, Killer." He punctuated the end of the sentence with his pet name. 

"I'm honored to be on your brilliant mind, Mr. Pickman. I just figured your magnificent art would consume all thought." She feigned sophistication.

His grip on her hand tighten noticeably and he coughed from what she assumed to be embarrassment. She raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. 

"I apologize, I do not get complemented often." The tips of his ear were slightly pink and his posture grew stiff. 

He led her up the stairs and away from the mess of the gallery's main floor. 

They sat and spoke for hours, just like the first time. Pickman looked out the window and notice the fading sun. 

"My dear, would you please stay the night again? I wouldn't want you traveling in the dark." He paused before continuing, "and I may have more selfish reasons."

"What kind of selfish reasons?" Nora batted her lashes.

"I am not ready for our time to end just yet."

"Come, I want you to finish telling me all about your fight at Libertalia." He stood and walked over to her. 

"As long as you don't mind my intrusion." She stood and they were close enough that his breath brushed against her face. "They don't make men like you anymore, Pickman."

"What kind of man is that?" He said in a lowered voice. 

"I'll tell you when we get comfortable." 

She hopped into the bed and patted the spit next to her, like the first time. He took off his vest and kicked off his shoes. When he got settled into the bed, Nora got closer and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Are you ready to elaborate yet?"

"I have not met a man as smart and sophisticated as you since I got out of the vault. So talented and intriguing. " 

"Oh really?" His voice slightly cracked and his confident demeanor started to crumble. 

She started to finger the buttons on his shirt. 

"Yes. Why do you think I came back. I needed some...." she undid his top button "stimulating conversation." He groaned before he could think to stop himself. 

"Mr. Pickman, you like praise?" She undid another button. 

"I... I guess so, I've never had this happen before." She choked out. 

"That's a crime.You deserve to be lavished with praise and compliments." Another button gone. "The moment I saw you, I said to myself, 'now that is a man who looks like he can satisfy a woman.'" Another button. "So attractive." Two more buttons down. 

His breathing was picking up the lower her hand moved down his torso. His dick was harder than he ever remembered. She had fully opened his shirt and started pushing it off the shoulder she wasn't laying on. He moved them enough to completely remove the shirt and then took their previous positions. 

"Not only do you have intelligence, but a great body to go with it." She palmed his stomach muscles and pushed her hand until she reached his belt. Her finger tips slightly moving under, grazing the head of his cock that had grown stiff. She looked up at him and he was biting his lower lip and watching her hand intently. 

"Your dick looks so big! I don't know if I've ever seen one this big." 

"Who's have you seen?" He was breathless. 

"Are you jealous? No matter. I have not seen any in... this capacity... since well before the bombs." Nora moved her head so her lips grazed his jaw. He whined when her hand left his pants. 

"You're being so patient..." small hands moving to his belt buckle. "Do you want this?" Pickman could only shake his head. "Good boy."

"You had me smitten the moment I saw you. It was only natural put a bullet through that rider's head." Nora slowly dragged his zipper down. She adjusted her body closer on him, straddling his arm so he couldn't use it. She leaned over him, mouth moving everywhere but his lips. Using her fingers to comb through his hair, her fingers removing the tie, letting his hair down. Going off instinct, she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. He moaned loudly and then tried to cover his mouth. 

"Please don't hide from me. I want to hear your pleasure." Nora pouted. With his zipper down she drove her hand down his boxers and palmed his dick and balls instantly. Again, Pickman shamelessly moaned loudly again. 

"Good boy! Do you want more?" Her hand lightly grasped his cock. "You're so hard. Can I kiss you?" 

With sudden strength returned, he hauled her onto him so she was straddling his waist. He grabbed her head kissed her. Unsurprisingly, he was rough and made good use of his teeth. His hips slightly thrusting against her, making her whine into his kiss. 

They broke apart to breath but were quickly brawn back like magnets. He grabbed her waist and held her to his chest as he moved himself to an upright sitting position, never breaking the kiss. 

Pickman groaned as she dragged her nails down his back. She leaned back and threw her hair over her shoulders and grabbed for her vault zipper. He pushed her hand away and unzipped her. Bites greeted each inch of newly exposed skin. Her hips rolled along his erection as he overwhelmed her body with sensation. 

He pulled the suit off her shoulders and down her arms. She unclasped and threw off her bra for him. He held her waist and continued to drag her back and forth against his length. 

"Fuck, Nora." He said breathlessly without taking his eyes off her body. He had never seen anything so close to porcelain. Her hands rested on his chest as she pulled herself off of him. He whined as the pressure of his dick left. 

"My sweet Pickman, we are far from finished. Get your pants off." She stripped the rest of her suit off, standing completely naked just out of his reach. With his pants and underwear off, he swung his legs over the side of the bed but before he could stand up she put her hand on his shoulder to keep his seated. 

Getting to her knees without breaking eye contact, she pushed his legs further apart so she could fit in between. 

"Relax. I wont hurt you." Nora grasped his penis. "In a way you wont love." She licked the length of his cock. Her tongue swirling around the head and she tasted his precum. "You taste so good." 

Pickman's arms gave out and he dropped back onto the bed. Covering his face with his hands. 

Nora's mouth worked his cock like a lifeline. Her head bobbed up and down his length, hands massaging his balls. She pushed his dick as far as she could down her throat and moaned around him. 

"Oh fuck! Nora, my god." He raised himself by his elbows and watched as Nora practically worshipped his cock. She looked up at him and was surprised at the sight. Hair a mess and his piercing blue eyes looked wild. He was animalistic and predatory. Pickman stood and grabbed her hair and started to guide her along his length. Nora's hands held his thighs and she looked him in the eye.

"I imagined this a... hundred times since... we met... I wanted... you on your knees covered... in those raiders' blood." He was thrusting into as he brought her head down. Fucking her face like this was much better than he could have imagined. 

He quickly pulled her off and hauled her up by grabbing her forearms. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a rough kiss. He spun them around and pushed her on the bed. He climbed over her and in between her open legs. With his forearms on either side of her head he kissed her and thrusted his hips. His cock teased her clit. 

"I'm going to tear you open. I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk. Those men that follow you everywhere will know you've been fucked." She whined at the idea. 

"Please..." 

"Please, what? Tell me what I need to hear." Pickman leaned down and licked her nipple. 

"Fuck me like the competent man you are! Show me how amazing I know you can be!" Nora was begging. 

Pickman grabbed her knees and wrapped them around his waist. Without warning he shoved his dick into her in one motion. Both feeling her tear and then constrict around him. Nora screamed and then moaned as he started to thrust roughly into her. 

"You're so fucking big!" Nora moaned as he pistoned into her. She threw her arms around his neck to big him closer to her. He buried his head into the crook of her shoulder and grunted with each thrust. 

Their bodies became slick with sweat. Pickman flipped her around and grabbed her waist so she was on her knees with her ass in the air. His grip was bruising. He positioned himself between her legs and shoved himself back into her. As she moaned, he leaned over and pushed her head to the bed.

The vice grip she had around his cock almost made him cum. He stilled for a moment and watched her back and she breathed heavily. Her face looked blissed out with his cock in her. She moaned softly and pushed her ass further onto his dick. Without further stalling he slid out and shoved back into her again and again and again. 

"You are now mine... and only mine. I am going to ruin... you for everyone!" Pickman snarled. 

"Yes! Keep going!" Nora sobbed. 

He grabbed at her thighs and spread her open further so he could hit deeper. He angled his hips, hitting the perfect spot. In only a few thrusts she was cumming so hard she felt it drip down her leg. He reached and wrapped her long black hair around his hand and pulled her head up, causing her back to arch. He leaned back over her and bit into her shoulder as he thrusted at his brutal pace. His hips slapping into her ass and her moans could be heard throughout the gallery. 

Nora would never know how a man like him would have stamina like this. He fucked her rough and fast without faltering. As soon as the thought was formed, he pulled out of her. 

Pickman adjusted them both so she was straddling his hips. He pulled her hips down so he was sheathed inside her again. He held her waist and started to move her back and forth. Looking up at her, baring his clenched teeth, caused him to look feral. She was breathing heavily and holding onto the headboard, caging him in with her body. 

She began to ride his cock, moaning loudly. Her grip on the headboard was strong enough to cause splintering. He grabbed her bouncing breasts and greedily caught her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. 

"You feel so good! Pickman! Make me cum all over your dick again!" She begged. Pickman reached down and rubbed circles against her clit. She threw her head back and came, body stiffening and clenching tightly around him. 

This orgasm pushed his over the edge. He held her tightly against his chest and came inside her. Line after line of cum spurt inside of her. He shook from the intensity of his orgasm. 

He held her for a long moment as they both caught their breath. Instead of holding onto her he moved his arms and hugged her close and caressed the back of her hair. She curled into him at the caring touches he was giving. 

When he finally softened and slipped from inside her she moved off his lap and cuddled against his side. Pickman held her against him and looked down at her face. She met his gaze and reached up and patted him on the head. 

"Good boy!" She beamed at him.


End file.
